videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Double Dragon
Getting the gun from the final boss Loads of people believed that if you were quick enough, you could somehow get up onto the balcony that the final boss' gun is on before he grabs it and comes down to fight. Theories on the method to do this varied but the most popular was for your partner to do a throw which would land you on the edge of the balcony so you could snatch up the weapon. Not true! thumb|298px|right|The final mission of Double Dragon. NES Double Dragon Rumors Double Dragon II * With proper timing, you can climb up various inaccessible ladders (such as the ladders at the beginning of the second stage) or enter various different inaccessible doors (such as the door at the top of the vehicle at the end of the fourth stage), or inaccessible ledges (such as the ledge just to the right of the cabin in level four) resulting in level jumping, extra lives, or unlocking secret stages and boss fights. ** While the above is mostly to cause the player to sacrifice their lives by leaping off of ledges in an attempt to gain access to secret areas, it was possible during the "boss fight" of level four to gain infinite lives using a glitch that required the player to hit the end of the smaller conveyor belt after getting hit by a blast of steam." * You can steal the weapons for various sword swinging enemies, such as the boss of level 2 or the sword swingers found at the end of level 4 and during level 6. * You can perform various moves that bosses could perform, such as the Shadow Master's backflip and spinning clothesline, the Illusion's fireball, and the level 2 boss's ninja star toss and jumping flip. Double Dragon III *Ranzou can triangle jump off of background walls, much as he could when he fights against you. **''While one can never triangle jump off of a background wall, you can still triangle jump off of walls along the sides. All character can perform this, not just Ranzou.'' *There is a way to gain infinite special weapons without hacking the game. *There is a way, at the very start of the game, to gain infinite life and never die unless you fall off into a pit or land on spikes. **''While the above is untrue, there was a way to glitch an opponent in the beginning of the game to never perform a knockdown hit, but continually punch the player. Because the player would never die until they hit the floor (even if they had no health), the player could stand and take and endless number of single punches from an enemy that was correctly positioned on the edge of the screen, even after running out of health. However, if one left the room and got knocked down, the player would die.'' *You could get other bosses to join your team, not just Chin and Ranzou. *There was a way to recollect the Sacred Stones after Hiroko places them on the pedestal on the final level. Doing so would change the ending. *Additionally, there was a way to pick up the white Sacred Stone before Hiroko takes it and enters the final boss's room. Doing so would change the ending. *You could get extra lives. **''The game had no lives, unlike that of the previous Double Dragon games. However, the player, if killed, would be replaced by another team member on their roster, assuming they had acquired them. The game would only end if all team members were killed. There was a continue granted upon completion of the Japan stage, so a player could start the game over from the Italy and Egypt stages after losing all of the team members.'' *You could pick-up the female's and Italian enemy's knives if you defeated them and collected a special item that would drop before their body despawned. **''You could never get these enemies' weapon, even though they seemed to have an endless supply of them. Additionally, if you kill an enemy who carried any weapon in, the weapon would've been lost anyway. This lie is similar to a working glitch in the NES Double Dragon, where weapons would disappear after defeating a group of enemies. By using the weapon at a correct time, one could create a glitch item that would be usable until the end of the stage.'' Category:Beat 'em up games